


Log Off

by TaesStyle



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Ghouls, Horror, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Roommates, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Monsters, Mystery, Original Character(s), Paranormal, Photography Major Jeon Jungkook, Theatre Major Jung Hoseok, Theatre Major Kim Taehyung | V, Thriller, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaesStyle/pseuds/TaesStyle
Summary: Something is wrong with Jeon Jungkook. Park Jimin, his best friend, along with many others close to him tries to figure out what happened to him but something was missing.The camcorder can only prove what went wrong.





	1. Prologue

* * *

  **4/1/18**

* * *

 

" _ **DO YOU REALLY THINK WE SHOULD BE DOING THIS?"**_  He said to the taller male who was busy rummaging through each desk drawers. "We are invading his privacy."

"Jungkook might die from this venomous creature and all you are thinking about his privacy?!" The male with a black hat on had yelled. The guy he was yelling at flinched at the sudden change of tone.

The hair products, schools papers, and other things that sat on the table was on the floor in seconds. He could already hear Jungkook's aggravated "yah!" Jungkook was a neat freak and hated his stuff being out of place. Or touched by anyone that wasn't him. Oh, he hoped he was okay.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to help me?" The deep voice shook out of his worried thoughts.

"W-Well we looked everywhere we could..." Black hat guy was on a mission completely ignoring the others complaints. He _knew_ it was somewhere. Time was ticking  and he wasn't going to sit around worrying about second thoughts. If he had to destroy the whole room then so be it.

The next stop was his bed. He tore that apart too. Pillows and sheets littered the ground.

"You're his best friend." He glared at him as he said those words. Those words made his guilt come back again. He knew Jungkook so much. _Or so he thought._

He dived down to look under the bed. No trace of him was seen.

The more calmer male tried to hide his guilt with a scoff. "Yeah but I don't live here. _You're_ his roommate so _you_ should know his living arrangements better then me."

"The stubborn kid wouldn't let me set foot in his room most of the time. He really does like his _privacy_." His voice was more choked up but still clear enough to hear the emphasis of the word _privacy_ as if he was mocking him from what he said earlier.

"Well if it wasnt where I told you, _he_ must have gotten it." A shiver went up his spin. He didn't even like giving _it_ a pronoun.

"Well why don't you stop complaining and you know, look around." He poked his head out enough to at least see his eyes. His hat was now hanging on his head for dear life making his brown bed hair more exposed. If it weren't for the situation at hand, he would have found this comical.

"You literally looked everywhere else! What am I suppose to look at, the ceiling?" He took a hard stare at it to prove his point. "Nope, nothing there."

"Well it doesn't help being an smartass either..."

"Well it doesn't help—"

"Aha!" The black cap male had said as he pulled out the familiar camcorder. He smiled at his success. "There you are."

He blew the dust that lingered on the camcorder Specks of dust flew in different directions. He sputtered before shaking the particles out of his vision. "This was like his video diary right? Which means we can see what was happening to him when you weren't around, right?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

Black cap guy frowned. "You're not helping."

"Well what am I suppose to say? I was only there once. We literally found it in a pile of dust, he probably hasn't even used it since then."

"Or since he got the symptoms. It's been three months Jimin. He was alone and scared to tell anybody and he needed proof. And boom the camera appears." He spoke as if his theory was the best option. As if it was right. And maybe it was. Or maybe it wasn't.

Because Jimin knew why he owned that camera.

"Agree or disagree, I will do whatever it takes to find Lina. And if _this_ —" He raised the camera. "can help us find him _and_ Lina, I'm going to check it out. No questions asked."

Jimin stayed silent.

His eyes held a dark mystery. He didn't know if they shown anger, sadness, worry, or guilt. Maybe all of the them combined. But he knew one thing,

He was determined.

Jimin let out a sigh. "...Fine."

The hat didn't hide his toothed smile.

"Now how do you start this thing?"

 _______


	2. Log #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was reuploaded since Ao3 was having problems with uploading the whole thing for some reason(it would only upload half and I didn't realize it till later) So here is the full chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

** 4/2/17  **

* * *

 

 

" _ **JUNGKOOKIE DO YOU HAVE**_ —are you shooting a porno?" Taehyung, his college roommate, had said.

Out of all the things to assume, he assumed that Jungkook was a pornstar. He rolled his eyes.

"No. I'm just doing something for class." Wasn't technically a lie to him since he did have photography as a major.

"Oh okay." Taehyung did a quick nod.

"You were going to ask me something?"

"Oh right, I was gonna ask you..."  
"Dang it! I forgot! It's your fault Jungkookie."

"How it is my fault?!"

The loud knock interrupted them. "I'll be back."

"Such a weird hyung..."

"You remembered what you wanted to say?"

"No, but your friend is here. Do you want him to come in?"

Jungkook nodded. Taehyung snapped his fingers at him before shuffling towards the front door.

"KOOKIE!! I'M HERE!" He already regretted his decision. He glimpsed at his very extra friend running inside his room with open arms.

"Oh wow Jiminie I thought you would never come!" He put his hands on his chest. His answer spilled with sarcasm. "I would have been bored without you!"

Jimin flopped onto his bed. "You're so dramatic."

"Says the guy who makes the most dramatic entrances." Jungkook mumbled. He was still fidgeting with the camera lens.

"When did you buy a new camera?" Jimin grabbed the smaller camcorder. It was different then his digital camera which was made to take pictures. The camcorder however, was made more for videos.

"Yesterday. It's what my therapist recommended for me. I just talk about my feelings, that sort of thing. I didn't want to mix it with my college related stuff."

"Well I can leave if it want, it's your business." Jimin was already standing up, ready to leave if need be.

"No it's fine. Besides, what I'm going to say is what I wanted to tell you anyways. Must as well kill two bird with one stone." Jimin nodded before getting into a comfortable position.

_**[VIDEO HAS STARTED RECORDING]** _

* * *

 

_[Jimin turned the camera towards Jungkook.]_

**JUNGKOOK** :  
"So yesterday I visited my mother because it was the big day."

 **JUNGKOOK** :  
"So I went to get her favorite flowers and went into the cemetery."

_[He paused as he started to remember the night vividly. At the same time, the camera made a whirling sound.]_

**JUNGKOOK** :  
"I talked to Namjoon for a bit—"

 **JIMIN** :  
"Who's Namjoon?"

 **JUNGKOOK** :  
"He works at the cemetery. He just happens to be there every time I visit. He's kinda hot."

_[He was in the midst of daydreaming about kinda hot guy with blonde hair with the iconic royal yellow jacket but stopped himself once he noticed the camera lens which meant Jimin was zooming in.]_

**JUNGKOOK** :  
"But thats not the point. After Namjoon and I had our regular small talk, he left me alone. But then I heard something."

 **JUNGKOOK** :  
"It was like...the sound when you're munching on something. Like you're so hungry that you felt like you haven't ate in days so when you finally get some food you are chowing down like a pig."

 **JUNGKOOK** :  
"So I'm just wondering how the fu—fudge is someone eating at a cemetery..."

_[Jungkook notices Jimin glaring eyes when he almost let out a curse word.]_

**JUNGKOOK** :  
"...So I went to see where it was—"

 **JIMIN** :  
"Bad idea. Have you not seen a horror movie Kook?"

_[Jimin lightly smacked the back of Jungkook's head. His bed hair was even worse now since some loose strands stuck out. Jimin giggled at the sight.]_

**JUNGKOOK** :  
"Okay first of all, I know it was a bad idea. But the exit was over there so I would have had to go towards the sound either way."

_[He ran his hands threw his raven hair.]_

**JUNGKOOK** :  
"Second of all, I didn't think that a person eating at a cemetery was dangerous."

 **JUNGKOOK** :  
"So I walked towards the sound and the closer I got, the more animal like it was. I heard snarls and growling and I was praying to god that it wasn't a wolf or something that can tear me apart."

 **JIMIN** :  
"...So was it a wolf?"

 **JUNGKOOK** :  
"No. It was worse."

 **JUNGKOOK** :  
"I swear on my mothers grave,  that I saw what I saw. It was inhumane! It had grey skin like it was decaying a-and those crazed yellow beady eyes!"

_[Jungkook mimicked the size of the inhumane eyes by widening his and making a circle with his hands. Jimin bite his lip to avoid letting out a laugh.]_

**JIMIN** :  
"So what did you do after that?"

 **JUNGKOOK** :  
"I ran obviously. But I started hearing footsteps right behind me and—it was crazy."

_[He couldn't describe the mid heart attack he had encountered once he heard those loud footsteps hitting the deadly soil. The deathly screech it let out. How fast he had ran like his life depended on it.]_

**JUNGKOOK** :  
"Once I reached the exit I ended up bumping into Namjoon. He was wondering why I was running and started asking me questions."

  
**JIMIN** :  
"But what if the footsteps was Namjoon's?

_[Jimin took this moment to zoom out making the screen the same as before. Jungkook, who was in thought, eventually shook his head at the question. He was so sure it wasn't. The footsteps he heard was in the other direction. And besides, why would Namjoon suddenly be asking him questions as if he was worried about him?]_

**JIMIN** :  
"Wow."

_[Jimin didn't know even know what to say. He knew the story is true cause Jungkook wouldn't lie to him. Well, at least to something like this.]_

_[Jimin turned the camera around to show his face.]_

**JIMIN** :  
"This story shows that you should never go into a cemetery at night."

_[Jimin pointed at the camera as he spoke. It was as if the camera was also a person he was scolding. Listening to what they have to say.]_

**JUNGKOOK** :  
"But I always go see her at night and I never went through this."

_[Jimin turned the camera back to Jungkook's face which clearly shown him slowly turning into complete terror. The poor guy looked scared out of his mind and probably had nightmares afterwards.]_

**JIMIN** :  
"Well at least these logs are private because if your therapist saw this, he would definitely make you go to an asylum."

_[The joke did the trick. For the first time since he started the log, Jungkook did his iconic bunny toothed smile. He playfully shoved Jimin who almost dropped the camera but Jungkook managed to snatch it from him.]_

_[Since the story was now over, he had tried his best to think of something else to say but nothing exciting came to mind. And he ended up just staring at the camera awkwardly.]_

_[Suddenly a loud beeping noise startled both of them. Jungkook zoomed in on the grey watch at the same time Jimin looked at it._  
_Jimin gasped.]_

 **JIMIN** :  
"Crap! I have three minutes to get to class! Gotta go!"

_[Jimin got up in a rush. He ended up tripping over his own feet (well it was Jungkook's sheets that somehow ended up wrapped around his foot) It was his turn to laugh.]_

**JUNGKOOK** :  
"Careful!"

 **JIMIN** :  
"Bye Kookie!"

 **JUNGKOOK** :  
"Bye Jimin..."

_[He was glad he didn't have morning classes.]_

**JUNGKOOK** :  
"He is so weird."

 **JUNGKOOK** :  
"But I might have let out a small part."

 **JUNGKOOK** :  
"I didn't really sleep last night, obviously. The next thing I'm going to say might not be true because...well I could have hallucinated over fear. And plus it was dark."

 **JUNGKOOK** :  
"It was a little bit after I came back to the dorm. Taehyung wasn't there so I just went straight to my room. He probably would have scolded me if he was."

 **JUNGKOOK** :  
"I didn't even change out my clothes. The running and my sudden anxiety just took a toll in me and I just wanted to crash."

 **JUNGKOOK** :  
"Suddenly the weather just changed drastically. It was even colder then before. So I got up to close my window and..."

JUNGKOOK:  
"I saw it."

 **JUNGKOOK** :  
"I gasped and in a blink of an eye, it was gone..."

 **JUNGKOOK** :  
"I couldn't even sleep properly after that because those beady yellow eyes kept on appearing in my dreams..."

 **JUNGKOOK** :  
"...Maybe I can still try to sleep. It's light out. I don't think a monster would come out during the day right?"

_[In a split second, his face had shown regret from what he had just said.]_

**JUNGKOOK:**  
"A monster? Ughh Jungkook you have officially gone crazy."

_[He started to roughly rubbed his baggy eyes before letting out a frustrated groan.]_

**JUNGKOOK** :  
"I just need some sleep..."

_[With his empty hand he covered his nose before letting out a yawn. The feeling of exhaustion had came quickly. He continuously kept blinking his eyes as he tried to fight it.]_

**JUNGKOOK** :  
"Well I have nothing else to say soo..bye."

_**[VIDEO HAS STOPPED RECORDING]** _

He was so exhausted that he fell asleep with the camera in his hand.

 


	3. Log #2

* * *

**4/3/17**

* * *

 

_**[VIDEO HAS STARTED RECORDING]** _

_[The lens starts focusing to reveal Jungkook. The camera only showned his face up to his torso. He had on a dark blue beanie, and a white t-shirt that was covered by a jean jacket.]_

_**JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"I know I said to myself that I would do this at the end of the day but I'm really bored and I don't know anyone here at the moment."

_[Jungkook glances around the room. His eyes look back at the screen as he started to whisper again.]_

_**JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"Mr.Choi has assigned us to take pictures of the theatre arts majors students acting. Behind the scenes sort of thing."

_[A yawn escaped his lips which it covered with his hands.]_

_**JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"It sounds fun I guess. I'm not an actor but I like to watch people act. And take pictures of it."

_[He showed the digital camera dangling from his neck.]_

_[For the next couple of minutes, Jungkook's eyes looked at anything but the screen in front of him. Even with his mind whirling with thoughts he didn't want to share, his eyes kept scanning around the room, just watching everyone interacting with one another.]_

_[Well until he noticed a familiar face walking towards him with a box-like smile. Jungkook shook his head.]_

_**JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"Here comes weird hyung."

_[Taehyung heavily plopped on the seat next to him, making their shoulders brush against each other. The camcorder in Jungkook's lap slightly shook at the impact.]_

_**TAEHYUNG**_ :  
Ah. So I see that you're here to support my wonderful performance."

_[Jungkook glared at him before letting out a scoff.]_

_**JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"I came to take photos of everyone Tae. Not just you."

_[Jungkook moved the camcorder more to his left side so Taehyung's face was shown more. He had clasped his hand around his heart, mouth wide open.]_

_**TAEHYUNG**_ :  
"Ouch."

 _ **???**_ :  
"I'm pretty sure we are going to be one of the best here though."

_[Jungkook looked up at the familiar girly voice. She had a similar beanie like Jungkook's but in red, curly black hair that touched her back, earrings that looked like half of a heart on each side, and a green hoodie with denim jeans. He knew her as SooJung. They didn't talk much but he remembered her because she was the one who gave him a grand tour around the campus when he was a freshman.]_

_**TAEHYUNG**_ :  
"Of course! You ready? No last minute jitters or anything?"

 _ **SOOJUNG**_ :  
"Ready or not, we are going up next. Let's go."

_[Taehyung nodded before getting up. He started walking backstage. SooJung was about to follow but decided to stop and wave at Jungkook.]_

_**SOOJUNG**_ :  
"See you later Jungkook."

_[Jungkook nodded and mumbled a "see ya" which she obviously didn't hear. Curse himself from being too shy. He was surprised he managed to have any friends. Well, it was only two friends but still.]_

_____

_[Taehyung and SooJung's scene had already started. Jungkook was trying to understand it but all he really figured out was that SooJung's character was sick, Taehyung was some type of cop, maybe their characters were dating, and Taehyung's character really liked beer. It didn't really matter to him anyways. He just needed the photos.]_

_[They were now in a midst of an argument.]_

_**TAEHYUNG**_ :  
"The real reason why you didn’t come?"

 _ **SOOJUNG**_ :  
"I told you the real reason.  I was held up with an investigation.  No way the Chief was ever gonna allow me to leave my duty at a crime scene."

 _ **TAEHYUNG**_ :  
"Right."

 _ **TAEHYUNG**_ :  
"I told you all this already."

_[Taehyung took the prop cup on the table and drank from it.]_

_[Click!]_

_**SOOJUNG**_ :  
"You did."

_[SooJung collapses and Taehyung grabs hold of her.  He treats her gently and calmly, placing her arms and head on top of the table.  He sits back down across from her nervously, unsure what to do.  He runs his fingers through his hair a few times.]_

_**TAEHYUNG**_ :  
"Waiter! I need some water pronto!"

_[Click!]_

_[A random guy came running from the side of stage and gave Taehyung another cup. The person ran back just as fast.]_

_[Taehyung caresses SoooJung's face and sits her upright. He helps her drink down some water.]_

_[Click!]_

_**TAEHYUNG**_ :  
"There you go.  Back to life, back to life."

_[Click! Click! Click!]_

_[The stage lights slowly faded away. Soon everyone clapped. Even Jungkook clapped. He had to admit, Taehyung was a great actor.]_

_[The teacher started criticizing them on what they did right and what to improve on. There wasn't much on the latter so the two actors ended up getting off the stage two minutes later. Both of them gave each other a high five before splitting up. SooJung sat with a couple of girls in the front while Taehyung walked with a spring to his step towards Jungkook.]_

_[Taehyung sat in the same seat he sat moments before. His pearled smile was shining.]_

_**TAEHYUNG**_ :  
"So, did you like it?"

_[Taehyung's eyes lighten up as he anticipated Jungkook's response. But Jungkook did was shrug his shoulders.]_

_**JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"Eh. It was okay."

[ _Taehyung's smile fell and was replaced with his face scrunched up in disgust. He raised his index finger and started to say something but Jungkook cut him off his giggles.]_

 _ **JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"I'm just kidding! You did great."

_[Jungkook took the digital camera off his neck.]_

_**JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"The pictures even came out great as well."

_[Jungkook gave Taehyung the camera. Taehyung eyes got wider the more photos he saw.]_

_**TAEHYUNG**_ :  
"Wow Jungkook...these pics are amazing."

 _ **JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"Thanks...Just need to do a tad bit of editing."

 _ **TAEHYUNG**_ :  
"They are already great as it is."

_[Taehyung started reaching into his pocket for something he couldn't find. His eyebrows knitted together when he realized it.]_

_**TAEHYUNG**_ :  
"Crap. Where's my phone?"

 _ **JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"I don't know..."

_[Taehyung got up from his seat to make sure he wasn't sitting on it. Nothing there. He sat back down and squinted his eyes as he looked around.]_

_**JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"When was the last time you had it?"

_[Taehyung had on a blank stare as he thought back to when he saw his phone. Once he remembered, he facepalmed himself.]_

_**TAEHYUNG**_ :  
"I think I left it backstage...."

_[Jungkook looked at the stage. They were trying to close the red curtain. The props for Taehyung's scene was long gone.]_

_**JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"Well I think they're about to—"

_[Suddenly, all the lights went off which made everyone gasp. Jungkook was about to flip out since he thought that he was about to get abducted but the audience lights came back on as well as the stage lights but they were a different color. They were mixtures of different shades of blue. Some people ooo'd at the change of color.]_

_**JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"—....start."

_[A guy in all black came in carrying a chair and sat it in the middle of the stage. He took his time sitting down while rubbing his hands together.]_

_**TAEHYUNG**_ :  
* _Gasps_ * "THATS MY BEST FRIEND!!!"

_[Jungkook and a couple of people in front of them shushed him. Taehyung cringed at himself from being too loud and mouthed a sorry. Jungkook was trying to fight the urge to facepalm himself.]_

_[There was a long pause before he started.]_

_**???:**_  
"I get these _wild_ projections…these thoughts, these _wrongful_ thoughts. I imagine things and….it’s always _wishing_ someone bad.  Well, not _necessarily_ wishing someone bad but having bad thoughts about a person."

_[Taehyung's friend slowly took off his glasses before leaning forward. He shut his eyes, letting out a dragged out sigh. He stayed like that for a couple of seconds before opening his eyes again.]_

  
_**???:**_  
"Let me explain."

_[The scenery. The emotion. The angles. It was a perfect aesthetic for Jungkook's assignment. He gave the camcorder to an agaped Taehyung who easily took it from him. Then he grabbed the camera that was hanging from his neck and started taking pictures.]_

_[It was different from the others to say the least. It was an total contrast from the lighthearted and comedy monologues he saw before his. But it really hit home for Jungkook. It was so related to him. Which is why he took way more pictures then he did with the others.]_

_[It wasn't long before the monologue had ended. Everybody clapped for him(except for Taehyung who just cheered being the loudest). The stage lights had turned back into no colored lighting. Mrs.Lee started commenting about his performance which were mostly good things.]_

_**TAEHYUNG**_ :  
"He was so good."

 _ **JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"Really good."

 _ **JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"Where are you going?"

 _ **TAEHYUNG**_ :  
"To get my phone. You coming?"

_[Jungkook nodded before getting up. Might as well.]_

_[Jungkook followed him backstage. They started looking around the walkway to see if it happened to be on the floorfloor. They even asked the people there if they have seen it. Nobody did.]_

 

_**TAEHYUNG:** _

"It's definitely in my dressing room then. Come on."

 _[Jungkook followed the frantic friend to his dressing room. Finally, they stopped at the door that had Taehyung's name on it. Jungkook's hand rested on the grey door, a_ _bout to walk inside until he saw someone in the corner of his eye. The door across from Tae's was the guy in all black, staring at himself in the mirror. Jungkook let go of the door, letting it shut as he went to his instead.]_

_[Even though his door was open, Jungkook still knocked on the door three times in a row to get his attention.]_

_**JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"Hello."

_[The actor flinched at Jungkook's voice. He looked up at Jungkook and the camcorder. Once he knew the camcorder was present and on, he leaned back while fixing his collar. A playful smirk danced through his lips. It was as if the camcorder gave him a whole new confidence and awareness.]_

_**???:**_  
"Hi."

_[Jungkook walked fully inside, letting the door close behind him. There was an awkward pause as Jungkook try to find a courage to say something else. He wasn't prepared for this at all. His social skills weren't up to pare either.]_

_[He broke the silence.]_

**_???:_ **

"Do you need something?"

_[His voice was enough to snap Jungkook out of his daze.]_

_**JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"Well I uh I-I really loved your performance. It was very meaningful...I felt every word."

_[Jungkook was about to mentally scold himself for how stupid he sounded but he noticed how the guy in all black's eyes had lighten up at his compliment.]_

_**???:**_  
"Thanks!"

 _ **???:**_  
"It was kind of a debby downer compared to the other performances but I just wanted people to see a different side of me. It's good to be versatile ya know..."

 _ **JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"Heh. You really were."

_**JUNGKOOK:** _

"I have a question."

 

_**???:** _

"Shoot."

 

_[The silence was back only for a couple of seconds. Jungkook stepped closer to the male. It took all of Jungkook's courage to whisper the next seven words._

_**JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"Have you ever felt that way before?"

_[AGAIN another silence crept the air as he thought about the question. He started to say something but closed his lips before any sound could come out. As if he was choosing his words very carefully.]_

_**???:**_  
"Well...not exactly how the character was saying it. There have been moments that I don't trust people but it seemed like the character had a very personal reason too. Maybe even a mentally traumatizing one."

_[Jungkook just nodded at his words. It was better then he expected. He really understood every word he said on that stage.]_

 

**_???:_ **

"We all have our dark moments where we feel ashamed of ourselves or unwanted....Some harder then others..."

_[The male looked at Jungkook with a cold stare when he said the last sentence. Jungkook's heart started beating fast. Even his hands are shaky making the video screen shake as well. Was he being too obvious? Was he about to get judged?]_

_**???:** _

"...That's why it is nice to have someone to talk to. It takes courage but it's better to let it all out instead of bottling it up right?"

_[Jungkook slowly nodded.]_

**_JUNGKOOK:_ **

"Right."

_**???:** _

"If someone dealt with something like that, I would want them to talk to me. For once I could relate to someone."

 

_[Jungkook couldn't fight the smile slowly creeping on his lips.]_

**_JUNGKOOK:_ **

"You seem like a really nice person..."

_[Jungkook stopped mid sentence as he realized he didn't even know the boys name. The guy realized as well and finished the sentence for him._

**_HOSEOK:_ **

"...Hoseok."

_**JUNGKOOK:** _

"...Hoseok."

 

_**HOSEOK:** _

"Well you seem like a nice person too..."

 

**JUNGKOOK:**

 

"...Jungkook."

_**HOSEOK:** _

"...Jungkook...I think I heard that name before." 

_**JUNGKOOK:** _

"Probably Taehyung."

_[The hyung didn't flat out say it but Jungkook knew that Taehyung cared about him. Always trying to introduce him to new people. Always bothering him a teasing way(althougjvhe was guilty of that as well). He wouldn't be surprised if Taehyung mentioned his name once.]_

_[Hoseok chuckled at Jungkook's comment.]_

 

**_HOSEOK:_ **

"Heh. Probably."

 

_[Speaking of Taehyung, the door opened to reveal him. He ended up walking inside. The sentimental moment was now broken.]_

**_TAEHYUNG:_ **

"JUNGKOOKIE! There you are! I was looking all over for you!"

_[Jungkook was too distracted with Taehyung to realize Hoseok already broke the hug.]_

_**JUNGKOOK:** _

"I was literally across from your door hyung."

_[Taehyung scratched the back of his head.]_

**_TAEHYUNG:_ **

"Oh. I-I just didn't expect you to be in here with Hoseok hyung?"

_[Taehyung narrowed his eyebrows as he glanced between Hoseok and Jungkook.]_

 

**_TAEHYUNG:_ **

"Didn't think the two people I was looking for would here together."

_[Taehyung mumbled. Jungkook obviously here it but by Hoseok's next comment he either didn't hear it or just ignored him.]_

_**HOSEOK:** _

"We were just talking about my stellar performance."

_**TAEHYUNG:** _

"You did really well."

_**HOSEOK:** _

"Thanks."

_[Since no one had anything else to say at the moment, it was quiet again. Taehyung took the opportunity to walk by the two boys and picked up the water bottle sitting on Hoseok's desk. Jungkook was already feeling bored. He had enough sadness for the day. Time to have some fun.]_

_**JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"So, you and SooJung eh?"

_[The camcorder zoomed in on Taehyung drinking water. He took a few more sips before stopping.]_

_**TAEHYUNG**_ :  
"We were just acting."

 _ **JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"Well it just seemed like you guys have a lot of chemistry."

 _ **TAEHYUNG**_ :  
"Well if we didn't, the scene wouldn't have been so great. Having chemistry with your coworker is important while acting. It makes the scene more realistic."

_[Taehyung started smirking at the thought of it. Hoseok immediately reacted.]_

_**HOSEOK**_ :  
"Hey! Paws off my sister."

 _ **TAEHYUNG**_ :  
"I didn't even say anything!"

 _ **HOSEOK**_ :  
"Your face says a lot."

_[Hoseok took another attempt in grabbing the plastic bottle but Taehyung was faster.]_

**_HOSEOK:_ **

"That's my water Taehyung."

_**TAEHYUNG:** _

"I'm thirsty."

_[Taehyung drank more to prove his point.]_

**_HOSEOK:_ **

"Stop. You're going to drink it all!"

_[Hoseok tried again. This time Taehyung raised the bottle up in the air. They were basically the same height but Hoseok was sitting down so he couldn't reach it. This went on for a minute before Hoseok just gave up, crossing his arms.]_

**_TAEHYUNG:_ **

"Get up gramps."

_**HOSEOK:** _

"This is bullying."

_**TAEHYUNG:** _

"I'll give this to you if you tell me why you came late. You missed my performance."

_[Taehyung pouted.]_

 

**_HOSEOK:_ **

"I didn't come late."

_**TAEHYUNG:** _

"Oh really?"

_**HOSEOK:** _

"Really."

_[Taehyung lowered the bottle enought for Hoseok to reach. When Jungkook saw Hoseok extend his arm he thought he had cracked until Taehyung raised it back up.]_

**_TAEHYUNG:_ **

"SIKE! You really think I'm that stupid?"

_[Hoseok glared at Taehyung.]_

_**TAEHYUNG:** _

"Just tell me why you decided to stroll in late even though you promised not to yesterday."

_**TAEHYUNG:** _

"Why do you even want it so bad?"

_**HOSEOK:** _

"B-Because I'm thirsty?"

_[Jungkook sighed.]_

 

**_JUNGKOOK:_ **

"Just give him the water bottle Taehyung. He isn't gonna say."

_**HOSEOK:** _

"Jungkook's right."

_[Taehyung lowered the bottle again. Hoseok hesitantly grabbed it since he felt like it was a trick. It wasn't.]_

**_TAEHYUNG:_ **

"I'm leaving."

_[Taehyung turned around and started walking out the door. Hoseok soften, regret plastered all over his face. He sighed before placing the bottle back on the table.]_

_**HOSEOK:** _

"Tae wait—"

 

_[Hoseok started to get up but then Jungkook saw it. The way Hoseok wobbled on the heels of the feet and the way he clutched his head with a squint of his eyes. His left hand trying to reach the edge of the seat he was sitting so he can sit back down. It was his sudden change of attitude that made the younger boys feel concern for their hyung.]_

_[Jungkook quickly places his empty hand on Hoseok's black shoulder.]_

_**JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"Are you alright?!"

_[Hoseok blinked a couple more times before looking up at Jungkook. He shrugged his hand off his shoulder before raking his slender fingers through his black hair. He managed to flash a weak smile.]_

_**HOSEOK**_ :  
"Yeah...yeah. I''m just hungry. I woke up late and I couldn't eat breakfast. I'm probably feeling lightheaded because of it."

_[Taehyung walked back to Hoseok and practically shoved the water bottle that they were fighting for before in front of Hoseok's face which made him move back his head back a little.]_

_**TAEHYUNG**_ :  
"Or because you stayed up AGAIN rehearsing that monologue like I told you not to."

_[It was now Taehyung's turn to cross his arm. Now that the glasses were off(it fell when he got up) he noticed Hoseok's eyes. It was covered in eyeliner but now that he was closer, he can still see the bags under his eyes. The glasses easily distracted what was underneath.]_

**_TAEHYUNG:_ **

"You could have just said that in the first place. You didn't have to lie..."

_**HOSEOK:** _

"Sure."

_[Taehyung's worry was now replaced with frustration at Hoseok's careless attitude.]_

_**TAEHYUNG:**_

"I'm tired of this. You need _sleep_ Seok."

 _ **HOSEOK**_ :  
"Well you have to admit, it was a good performance."

_[Hoseok said in a clearly sarcastic tone as he was trying to lighten the mood. Or to avoid the future scolding his dongsaeng would give him. But Taehyung wasn't falling for it either way.]_

_**TAEHYUNG**_ :  
"That's it. We're getting you some food...and a bed."

_[Taehyung started to grab Hoseok's arm so he could help him up. Hoseok didn't respond to it, in fact it he had let him. He was just staring at the ground. Could still be dizzy.]_

_**JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"You guys are leaving? During class?"

 _ **TAEHYUNG**_ :  
"She has like 28 more students to rehearse with. She wouldn't care about us."

_[Hoseok finally managed to stand up. He grabbed his glasses on the ground and put them back on.]_

_**HOSEOK**_ :  
"Fine...but we're coming back!"

 _ **TAEHYUNG**_ :  
"Correction _I'll_ be back. Hoseok is going home."

_[Hoseok was actually walking normally this time as if the incident hadn't happened. But Taehyung still had a tight grip on Hoseok's wrist as if he was going to fall over at any second.]_

_**JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"Goodbye Hoseok."

_[When Hoseok didnt answer back, Jungkook and the video camera lens followed the two friends. Their backs were the only thing visible. Even a few feet away, Jungkook can still hear Taehyung's bickering.]_

_**TAEHYUNG**_ :  
"...I'm surprise you didn't faint earlier wearing this gothic clothing. It's like 90° outside."

 _ **HOSEOK**_ :  
"It was for the character. Plus it's not even that hot outside..."

_[Both of them walked out but not before Taehyung decided to do a quick wave at SooJung. He noticed that her stare went on longer then necessary. She was probably worried about her brother and was contemplating on going after them. But they were already out the door.]_

_[Taehyung was right. She didn't bat an eye at Taehyung and Hoseok leaving. She was talking to another student on stage who had just finished their performance anyways. He guessed that she was more lenient on people leaving earlier unlike some other teachers he had.]_

_[Jungkook angled the camera towards the ground as he walked back to the seat. He still needed more pictures for his assignment.]_

_[This time Jungkook sat in the middle where it was less people sitting so he can photograph in peace and not get mixed up with the actual students.]_

_[But for some reason, he still had Hoseok on his mind. They only met today but their conversation had intrigued him. Did Hoseok have the same issues as him or did he experience dealing with someone else with the same issues? Was Hoseok tired from practicing his monologue all night or did something mentally keep him from sleeping last night? Was this a reoccurring thing?]_

_[These questions just bothered Jungkook even more and had wished Taehyung didn't interrupt them. He didn't even get the dudes number.]_

_**JUNGKOOK**_ :  
"I hope Hoseok gets better."

_[Jungkook didn't realize he said that out loud.]_

_**JUNGKOOK**_ :  
" _Dang it_. I forgot that I had this on."

 

> _**[VIDEO HAS STOPPED RECORDING]** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, the Taehyung and Hoseok scene was unplanned. But it does make more sense to the plot so I just kept it.
> 
> Taehyung and SooJung: Back To Life  
> Hoseok: Dark Projections  
> Both of them are by Joseph Arnone


End file.
